Péndulo
by Akane Mitsui
Summary: Su vida era un ir y venir entre su oscuro oficio y su "vida normal". Iba entre las sombras y la claridad del día. Estaba seguro de poder mantener el equilibro entre la máscara y el oscuro reflejo de su ser. Pero un error lo pondrá entre la espada y la pared. [Universo Alternativo] [Riesgo de Ooc] En progreso.
1. Preámbulo: Sombras

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen_ _a Tite Kubo._

* * *

 **PÉNDULO**

Preámbulo: Sombras

* * *

 _Siempre que camino, lo hago observando mi sombra…_

 _Es increíble como la luz, puede mostrarnos un reflejo tan oscuro de nosotros mismos. Una reproducción borrosa, llena de tormento y hasta corrompida. Resulta paradójico, pero no por eso menos real._

 _Cada vez que surco mi camino por las calles de Tokio, mi mirada está fija en mí, en mi versión más pérfida, incluso durante la noche. A pesar de la falta de sol, cuento -para mi fortuna- con el temor humano por lo desconocido. Aquella sensación que a tantos ha convertido en cobardes y a otros en héroes; temor que los hizo crear luminaria artificial para suplir las bondades del sol. Otra ironía: aquello que para los demás significa bondad, a mi me deja en evidencia, deja a la vista de todos mi sombra, mi otra cara. Definitivamente algo no anda bien en mí._

 _Pero lo que hace realmente a un hombre perspicaz, es su capacidad de convertir la adversidad en una ventaja. Es por eso que contemplo mi sombra, para ver si la sombra de alguien más se acerca a mí. En este juego yo soy el depredador, no puedo dejar que alguien de mi misma categoría me convierta en presa._

 _Soy Ichigo Kurosaki, sicario de profesión. Sí, a estas alturas ya puedo considerarlo mi labor profesional. Muchos podrían llamarme su verdugo, claro, si tan solo la muerte no les arrebatara la capacidad de hablar._

 _La noche está desierta. Me pregunto por qué todos se refugian en el momento de mayor tranquilidad de la jornada. El silencio y la disminución de la actividad en las calles, hacen de la noche el momento perfecto para dar un paseo. Aunque esto, está lejos de ser un inocente paseo sin sentido. Podría llamarse más bien "el juego de la presa y el depredador", o al menos parte de mi dinámica._

 _Un cazador cauteloso, actúa con paciencia, la ansiedad no puede estar dentro de su diccionario. Es por eso que me muevo con sigilo. Observo los movimientos de la presa, qué es lo que hace con frecuencia, a qué se dedica y lo más importante: cuál es el mejor momento para atacar._

 _Fue así que después de semanas de investigación, me di cuenta que mi "encargo" disfruta sin reproches de la vida bohemia. Más aún después de que su esposa lo abandonó por su imposibilidad de seguir el ritmo de una vida marital responsable. Eso no es lo importante aquí, pero hay algo que si importa: está solo._

 _Ahora espero fuera de su casa. Como siempre, llegará de madrugada como un sonámbulo adormecido por el alcohol._

 _Bingo, ahí está: Kisuke Urahara. Los motivos por los que me encomendaron asesinarlo los desconozco. Mi jefe jamás me entrega esa información, solo cuento con el nombre y la dirección del implicado. Bueno, para mí está bien. Mi misión es aplicar el castigo y no hacer el juicio._

 _Ya entró a casa, qué lástima que esta sea la última vez que llegas al dulce hogar. Aunque de dulce en esta ocasión no tendrá nada. Eso lo puedes tener por seguro._

 _Ni una luz encendida, este tipo debió dejarse caer en la cama, o quizás no alcanzó a llegar ahí de tan ebrio que está. Es el momento de acercarme a mi presa._

 _Antes que llegara a casa, preparé el escenario para que mi función diera buenos resultados. Así es como me aseguré de dejar aquella puerta de cristal sin seguro. No sé en qué mente estuvo la idea de una puerta de cristal, sin duda eso ayuda mucho a los depredadores, por muy inexpertos que sean, verán en ellas una ventaja, casi un obsequio premeditado de su presa._

 _Camino en la oscuridad, sí, este es mi ambiente. Todas las sombras se unen a la mía, me acogen, me integran sin prejuicios y me ayudan a ser invisible._

 _Ahí está el pobre miserable, como depositado de improviso sobre su cama. El olor a alcohol lo parece emanar hasta por la piel. Mañana, quien lo encuentre, tendrá frente a sus ojos el espectáculo mismo de lo indigno. Un hombre borracho aparentemente ahogado por el alcohol que consumió._

 _Esto será fácil…_

* * *

 **N/A : ¡Hola! En primer lugar agradezco que se hayan tomado las molestias por leer este primer capítulo de este, mi primer fanfic de Bleach. **

**Quisiera comentarles, por si no ha quedado claro en el summary, que este fanfic es un Universo Alternativo, es decir, todos los personajes que aquí se desenvuelvan no lo harán con habilidades ni nada que involucre a la trama del manga original. Insertaré a los personajes en otras circunstancias.**

 **Bueno, espero les haya gustado esta introducción, que fue breve, por su carácter experimental. Ya vendrán nuevos capítulos. Son libres de dejar sus impresiones ¡Saludos y hasta el siguiente!**


	2. Príncipe

**Disclaimer** **:** _Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen_ _a Tite Kubo._

* * *

 **P** **ÉNDULO**

Capítulo #1: Príncipe

* * *

Fingir. Ese es el principio que rige mi vida. No dejar que alguien más se entere de mi ocupación nocturna. Claro, nadie aparte de quienes conocen mi secreto; ellos son mis cómplices, mis compañeros, algo parecido a los amigos.

El motivo por el que me convertí a este vil negocio se remonta a mi pasado, cuando apenas era un niño. A pesar de mi corta edad, recuerdo con bastante claridad los hechos. Aunque siempre prefiero traerlos a la memoria como una lista de enumeración, sin grandes detalles: La tardanza de mi madre en pasar por mí a la escuela; mi temor que me hizo regresar solo a casa; mi madre tendida en el suelo con varias heridas en el pecho y mi padre, manchado con su sangre ordenándome que me marchara.

Esa fue la última vez que los vi…

Recorrí las calles de la ciudad lleno de temor, como lo que era, un niño abandonado gracias a la ira de su padre que no tan solo acabó con la vida de su esposa, sino que con la madre de una niña que estaba a tan solo tres meses de nacer.

Aquella noche, el llanto me hizo caer exhausto sobre una banca en el parque. Solo desperté en la madrugada por la voz de unos extraños que decían conocerme y que debían llevarme donde su "jefe". No entendía nada, pero me sentí intimidado por el modo descortés en que me empujaron hasta el coche en que se trasladaban.

Allá, "conocí" al hombre que me perdonó la vida. No conozco su rostro ni su identidad. Solo su apodo: Chezz y que mi padre había estado involucrado en asuntos sucios, de los que Chezz fue víctima; mi madre tras descubrirlo, lo encaró y mi padre temiendo que lo delatase la apuñaló aquella tarde.

Chezz pudo acabar conmigo como venganza hacia mi padre, pero en lugar de eso me hizo uno de ellos y en agradecimiento lo estoy ayudando a acabar con cada uno de aquellos que buscan asesinarlo.

Sin duda fue duro para mí. Nadie acepta de la noche a la mañana que debe matar. Ni mucho menos como acto de ofrenda para quienes destruyeron por completo tu familia, tu vida. Pero cuando el ejercicio se vuelve cotidiano, ya no gobierna en ti el horror. La mayoría desarrolla cierto placer al matar o una vía de escape a la ira contenida; yo, todo lo que siento es nada. Más allá de mis deseos de ayudar a Chezz, más allá de la muerte prematura de mi madre, más allá de cualquier cosa, a veces pienso que nací para matar, el legado de mi padre reafirma mi teoría.

Así fue como llegué hasta aquí. Aunque ahora, estoy lejos de mostrar mi pérfida ocupación. De día, soy estudiante en la universidad. Un joven de veintidós años que con su máscara se fusiona con la multitud. Cada vez que llego hasta aquí, el resto me recibe con una sonrisa amistosa y me invitan a unirme al grupo. Claro, eso lo hacen porque no saben lo que hago; de lo contrario, la bienvenida me la darían sus rostro de espanto y un deseo irreprimible por escapar.

Pero eso no ocurrirá, porque sé fingir muy bien.

Maquiavelo ¿Quién diría que esas sabias palabras dirigidas a un gobernador servirían para camuflarme entre los demás? Eso de que cuando no se tienen virtudes, ha que simular lo que no se tiene y disimular lo que si se posee; fue un buen consejo. Solo que a diferencia del receptor de su mensaje, yo no soy un príncipe, sino un sicario.

Una vez más, él me mira con esa expresión de satisfacción presuntuosa. No tengo que ser un genio para adivinar que su calificación en el examen fue superior a la mía.

—¿Qué dices de esto, Ichigo? Un diez, calificación máxima.

—Eso está bien, te felicito.

 _No estoy de ánimos para iniciar una contienda con Uryu. Aunque estoy seguro que mi indiferencia ayudará a que declare una nueva guerra._

—No tienes que fingir conmigo, sé que esperabas superarme esta vez.

 _Eso no es fingido. Su ansia de competir conmigo es algo totalmente natural en_ _él_ _._ _Siempre está_ _preten_ _diendo_ _superarme._ _Está bien, supongo que esa es su manera de_ _corresponderle_ _a su abuelo el haberse echo cargo de él, a pesar del abandono de su padre_ _._

—No, me alegro por ti.

 _La gratitud…_

 _A pesar de que pertenezco a un grupo de sicarios, llevo una vida solitaria dentro del rubro. A diferencia de otros, yo no me siento agradecido con mis "salvadores". No olvido que indirectamente mataron a mi familia. Ese es motivo suficiente para repudiarlos. Todo lo que hacen por nosotros es una manera más de enrostrarnos que nos tienen bajo control. Incluso el que nos hayan permitido -o mejor dicho, ordenado- estar en esta universidad o llevar vidas diurnas normales._

 _Fue una manera de decirnos que aunque seamos capaces de valernos por nosotros mismos, no podremos escapar. Aflojan un poco la cuerda de la que estamos atados para después volver a sostenerla, y con más firmeza. Pero claro, eso es algo que_ _ellos_ _no ha_ _n_ _notado, está_ _n_ _viendo solo el lado amable de la situación._

 _La clase ha terminado, ahora llega el momento de fingir en el almuerzo. Este es el momento en que mis compañeros, aliviados por dejar el salón se muestran alegres de poder compartir con otros. Ríen, hablan y se despreocupan; en cambio yo finjo reír, finjo opinar igual que ellos y observo._

 _Es increíble que cada par de ojos oculte un mundo en su interior. Un ejemplo de ello es Orihime, detrás de esa amabilidad se oculta la soledad que dejó en ella ser huérfana. Supongo que esa afabilidad es su manera de evadir el dolor de estar sola._

—Qué día tan lindo. Parece que hasta el clima nos estaba avisando que tendríamos un muy buen día.

 _Eso es un poco conspirativo o solo inocencia de Orihime._

—Así es, todos nosotros aprobamos nuestros exámenes, somos unos genios.

 _Es curioso que justamente Keigo lo diga, apenas sí aprobó…_

—¿Qué pasa, Ichigo? Pareces pensativo.

 _Ahí está, Mizuiro tan perceptivo como siempre. A pesar de mi sonrisa mientras todos hablan, se ha dado cuenta que estoy abstraído._

—Eso es obvio, aún no supera que obtuve mejor calificación en el examen.

—¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que eso no me interesa, Uryu?

 _Realmente sabe cómo provocarme, aunque eso me ayuda a despertar de mis reflexiones. Sé que él ve algo extraño en mí, es como si tuviera la habilidad suficiente como para reconocer mi doble vida. Para él no debe pasar desapercibido que no estoy concentrado en mi simulación._

—Bueno, no es hora de discutir, muchachos. Debemos celebrar esto. Estaba pensando que podríamos ir al bar. Hace mucho no lo visitamos por culpa de ese maldito examen.

 _Keigo y sus ideas, creo que solo piensa en la bohemia… igual que mi última presa. Todos se han apuntado. Orihime, Mizuiro y por supuesto, Uryu…_

—Vamos, Ichigo. No tienes porqué amargarte, si también aprobaste.

—No he dicho que no iré.

—Muy bien. ¡Entonces allá vamos!

* * *

 _La juerga. Aquel momento superlativo en que todos se muestran eufóricos, solo porque "así se debe estar en una fiesta". Hay cosas que no comprendo de la gente normal y esta es una de esas. Esa necesidad de adormecerse con la bebida, tabaco y otras sustancias solo para olvidar quienes son. ¿Por qué no hacen algo mejor por sus vidas y cambian aquello que buscan olvidar por unas horas para después volver a la "triste realidad"? Esa excusa de que es "para salir de la rutina" también me parece repulsiva. ¿Cuál es sus problema con la rutina? Creo que no hay nada mejor que el vivir sabiendo qué sucederá, la estabilidad es el mejor de los privilegios que podría obsequiarme la vida. No deseo grandes aventuras ni proezas, solo tranquilidad. Algo que el resto posee, pero no lo sabe apreciar._

 _Ahí están Keigo y Mizuiro fanfarroneando en la mesa de la otra esquina, buscando la atención de unas desconocidas, mientras que Orihime es invitada a un trago por un sujeto. Claro, ese es solo el inicio del rutinario ritual de seducción que abundan en lugares como este._

 _Y yo… yo estoy en la barra observando a mi más reciente encargo: Halibel, dueña de este bar, empresa con la que limpia la procedencia del origen ilegal de su dinero._

—¿Trabajando?

 _Una voz desconocida me habla desde atrás. La observo: cabello negro, ojos azules, algo pequeña. Me observa burlesca, por lo que descarto que me haya sorprendido estudiando a mi presa. De lo contrario huiría despavorida._

—No deberías estar aquí. Ve a una mesa como aquella, allá estarán felices de que te unas.

 _Le digo apenas dirigiéndole una mirada para que vea la mesa de Orihime con -ahora- dos tipos. En estos momentos no quiero a nadie a mi lado, solo quiero que seamos mi presa y yo, como lo es un felino con su roedor. Atento, sigiloso y solitario._

—No me interesa, no me sorprende un chico solo por regalarme una cerveza. Esa chica es demasiado simple.

—Puedes fingir que te gusta, solo intenta comportarte como alguien normal.

—Que ridículo.

—Lo ridículo es lo que todos consideran normal. ¿No me digas que no te habías dado cuenta de algo que se ve en cada rincón de este sitio?

 _Se limita a sonreír levemente._

—¿Y qué hace un atípico como tú en un sitio de normales ridículos?

 _Pregunta con cierto aire perspicaz. Lo único que me faltaba._

—Eso es algo probablemente no te interese, niña.

—Ya veo, así que respuesta evasiva ante la contradicción. O eres un inconsecuente o un bipolar.

—¿Me podrías dejar en paz?

—Vienes a un sitio para conocer personas para estar solo ¿Rebelde sin causa?

—¿A qué se debe todo este interrogatorio? No te conozco, vete con alguien más ¿quieres?

—Cierto, no me conoces. Soy Rukia y tú Señor Contradicción ¿eres?…

—Necesito que te vayas…

—Dame un motivo lógico.

—Tú deberías darme un motivo lógico para estarme molestando.

—Simplemente me agradó tu teoría de lo normal y lo ridículo. Me hace sentido.

—Si te hiciera sentido no estarías aquí.

—Tú tampoco…

 _Esta tal Rukia sabe responder, eso me fastidia. Keigo me observa admirado de que esté hablando con una chica._ _S_ _i la dejo ir mientras él esté pendiente, lo tendré el resto de la noche molestándome._ _E_ _lla podría servirme de coartada. Bien…_

 _Si atacara sin premeditación, la compañía de Rukia me pondría en aprietos, pero soy cauto, pacientemente esperaré a que este lugar termine su horario de atención. En ese instante acabaré con Halibel._

 _La oscuridad de sus negocios la ha echo una mujer en quien gobierna la desconfianza, es por eso que no permite que ninguno de sus empleados se quede en el negocio tras la partida de los clientes._ _Cualquiera intuiría que es un acto de sacrificio en pos de su personal, pues e_ _l aseo y la cuadratura de caja es algo que prefiere hacer personalmente, aunque le sorprenda el amanecer._ Pero a mí no me engaña.

* * *

 _Entre aturdida y desesperada despierta con la copa de vino que la obligo a consumir inconsciente. Me observa extrañada y fiera._

—¡Quién demonios eres y qué quieres!

 _Pregunta presintiendo su destino al verse atada de manos y pie sobre un sofá de su Salón VIP._

—Quién soy, ya no tiene importancia para ti y lo que quiero. . . ya lo sabes.

—Claro que no lo sé ¡Qué quieres!

—Volver pronto a casa. De todos los encargos que he recibido, el más repugnante ha sido este por tener que esperar a que te desocuparas atendiendo tu bar.

—¿Encargo?

—Sí, pero no te sientas mal, no es nada personal… Este es el camino para llegar al Rey. Aunque no es lo esencial… Es necesario sacrificar algunas piezas para llegar al objetivo, en este caso, un simple peón.

 _Parece intimidada al ver la navaja que saco de mi pantalón._

— _¿Quién demonios te envía?_

—No te desesperes. Eso es algo que no puedo responder con certeza, yo no soy el Rey de esta partida, pero puedo moverme como una Reina en el tablero.

 _Mi guiño parece hacerla reaccionar._

— ¡Chezz!

—Bingo. El hombre aficionado al ajedrez, que usa la palabra en inglés como apodo, con el que tienes una deuda pendiente.

 _Ella se retuerce intentando liberarse, pero sus esfuerzos son vanos. Tantas veces he aprisionado una presa que es difícil que pueda escapar._

— Ahora te contaré la triste historia que pronto invadirá los diarios de la ciudad y tal vez del país. Esta es la historia de una exitosa empresaria de Tokio, dueña de un bar, muy reconocida por tener una cadena con distintos locales repartidos por el país. Pero a pesar de su éxito, la mujer era muy infeliz, entonces sin que nadie sospechara, luego de acabar su jornada en el bar del viernes por la noche, bebió alcohol y se quitó tristemente la vida, cortando sus muñecas.

 _Ella me mira con espanto, pero no le doy lugar a las súplicas pues, procedo a cumplir mi cometido._

 _La mujer yace eterna sobre el sofá. Yo salgo sin ser visto por nadie. Mi andar solitario me hace parecer vulnerable en las calles a las cuatro de la madrugada, nadie sospecharía que el único peligro nocturno en estos momentos soy yo._

* * *

 ** **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER** _  
_**

 **N/A:** Sé _que esto ha tardado bastante en traer nuevo capítulo, pero perdí totalmente el rumbo de lo que quería lograr, creo estarlo retomando así que aquí dejo un nuevo capítulo :)  
_

 _Gracias tanto a quienes han leído este fanfic, lo añadieron a favoritos, a follows como a las apreciaciones de diana, MargoM, y SuAries._

 _Saludos y hasta el siguiente :D_


End file.
